creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Calandrian
Calandrians are near-humans that evolved in a similar way to Humanity. The only visual difference between humans and calandrians are the ashgrey skin and burning red eyes of the Calandrians. The average Calandrian stand 180 cm tall and weighs 70 kg. He has flourescent red eyes and black or white hair, though brown and grey hair has been known to manifest. Most Calandrians are ruthless, selfish creatures that care only for their own advancement in life - if necessary at the expense of others. As calandrians are longer-lived than humans, averaging 500 years, the skill they display at their chosen profession are often beyond that of a normal human. Calandrians live in a militaristic clan-based society, with each clan member being related to the majority of the other members. Calandrian society promotes blind obedience, discipline and skill at arms. A calandrian is physically and mentally similar to humans, but display a slightly greater physical strength and endurance. Psionic abilities manifest in one out of a million, and these individuals are all taken from their clan and trained by other Telepaths. Human-Calandrian Hybrids Since the first meeting between Humans and Calandrians, there have been half-breeds. These half-breeds, collectively known as Hybrids, are despised in both Calandrian society and most Human societies. There are exceptions, however. Some well-known exceptions include Lord Arem Serrothi, First Lord of Clan Jade Tiger, and Linda and Charles Huchinson, both officers of the Federation Starfleet. Calandrian Society The Calandrian society are divided into clans. Each clan controls a number of planets but are subject to the Imperial Senate and the Emperor. The Senate is comprised of the clan leaders as well as the four highest-ranking members of the Tak Council. The Senate elects the Emperor and votes on new laws. Culture Calandrian society is clan-based, with each specializing in a certain aspect of civilization, be it diplomacy, science or even warfare. Clans Clan Death are a clan of warriors. Its members, men and women, are all trained as warriors and the clan yields a high number of psykers. Thus Clan Death is feared even among its allies, Clan Dark Moon, Clan Blood Wolf and Clan Blood Viper. Clan Dark Moon are a clan of assassins. All children are taken from their home at the age of 5 and trained as assassins. These assassins rival the infamous Ninja of ancient Terra in their skill. Clan Dark Moon is allied to Clan Death and Clan Blood Wolf. All Clan Steel Raven members are engineers. The clan are responsible for building everything necessary in the society. As a result, the clan stays neutral. Since only the Steel Raven engineers know how to create spaceships, none of the other clans challenge Clan Steel Raven, as it could result in an orbital bombardment of the clans homeworld. Most Navy officers are of this clan. Clan Blood Wolf members are all government officials. The clan leader, Jorran Thorn, rules the Calandrian Empire as Emperor, and most of the members of his clan are officials within his government. Clan Blood Wolf are allied to Clan Death and Clan Dark Moon. Clan Blood Viper are a clan of warriors. Its members, men and women, are all trained as warriors. The combat lore of Clan Death is, however, hopelessly lost to Clan Blood Viper, and the clan specialise mainly in commando raids. The clan is allied to Clan Death. Clan Ice Falcon are a clan of merchants. The clan is extremely wealthy as a result of its members excellent trading skills. The Clan as a whole remains somewhat neutral. Clan Star Viper are a clan of diplomats and spies. All members of the clan are scholared in the arts of the diplomat and spy. Clan Steel Bear is the face of the Calandrian Empire to the outside world, and has widespread influence. Known Calandrians Dead *Maugan Rakun: 3099 AD - 3194 AD. Calandrian Emperor and First Lord of Clan Blood Wolf between 3126 AD and 3194 AD. Killed by an unknown assailant. Succeeded by Jorran Thorn. Alive *Aran Tolucan - First Lord of Clan Steel Raven and Commander of the Imperial Starfleet *Arem Serrothi - First Lord of Clan Ice Falcon *Da'el Kar - First Lord of Clan Death *Diina Kaarth - First Lady of Clan Dark Moon *Duric Orvarrin - First Lord of Clan Star Viper *Jhiera Shadowspawn - First Lady of Clan Blood Viper *Jorran Thorn - Calandrian Emperor and First Lord of Clan Blood Wolf. *Karth Orvarrin - Lord of Clan Star Viper *Lorei Shadowlord - Supreme Telepath *William Darkon - Lord of Clan Death and Commander of the Legion of Dread. Category:Species (3200 AD)Category:Milky Way SpeciesCategory:Species of the Gamma Quadrant